The Legend of True Friendship: a parody Pokemon story
by FreezingIceKirby
Summary: The emotional story of a boy and a Buizel and their long and endearing quest to compete in that Indigo place.


The Legend of True Friendship

A Poke'mon Fanfic by FreezingIceKirby  
=================

Once upon a time, there lived a particular young boy in a small boring and dull town. He was a nice kid often very nice and gentle to those around him, though he was sometimes the victim of bullying which is bad because bullying is not a nice thing to do. He wouldn't let their words get to him, as he was an outstanding citizen who would always participate in charities and community events for the benifit of others (he'd always raise the most money too!). Still, he would always look out his bedroom window, wondering what sort of adventures lie just outside of his town, and it was always something he wanted to experience for himself, despite being an honor student who always made perfect A's and never misses a day of school.

One day as he was out walking in the large woods next to his village, kicking small rocks while also picking up and collecting any trash he came across so he could help protect the environment, he came across a small lake and started to skip rocks across it (usually reaching up to 50 skips per throw). As he sat there, thinking what life he could have if he went on a Poke'mon adventure, a Buizel jumped up out of the wanter and landed right in front of him.

"Oh my, a Pokemon!" the boy said.

But the Pokemon did not attack the human, but instead just starred at him. As he starred back, the boy couldn't help but compliment the Buizel.

"Look at you, you are amazing! That fur, that posture, that grace as you jumped out of the lake! And you look so powerful, too! You're are like the perfect Poke'mon!

"Thank you! I appreciate those generous compliments."

The boy was thrown back by the words that came out of the Buizel's mouth! The Pokemon was actually talking (you know, just like Meowth and Mewtwo and Lucario from the tv series! lol )

"Oh my goodness, how are you talking!?"

"Nevermind that, it doesn't matter! You are a human, and I need your help!"

"Sure, what do you need? I will be more than happy to help you!"

"I want to test out my strength, and to do that, I want to enter your Pokemon competitions!"

"No! I can't do that!" the boy cried out. "If I were to do that, I'd have to capture you in a Poke'ball and I don't like keeping such magnificent creatures in containment like that!"

The boy has always been an activist against cruelty towards Pokemon, and he never liked the idea of keeping on as a pet. The very thought even brought a tear to his eye.

"Don't worry! You and I will be equals, and together we shall go on this journey as friends."

"Oh, I had never thought about doing that! That sounds like a great idea! Strong and smart too I see."

So with his new friend walking next to him, the boy went back home to prepare for his long journey ahead of him to compete in the Indelgo Platform (or whatever it's called XD). When he arrived home, he entered into his house to find his mother standing in their living room, holding a tissue up to her face as she was crying a little bit.

"No!" cried out the mother "you cannot go! It is dangerous out there for such a young boy out there! What if something happens to you and you never return home!"

"Don't worry, mother! I've got Buizel next to me, and he and I are an inseparable team! Nothing bad could ever possibly happen to us."

"You are right, I am sorry for doubting you." With that, the mother wipes the rest of her tears and picks up a back pack and hands it to her son. "I packed everything you will need for your journey, including some snacks, an MP3 player, a first-aid kit, kool-aid, band-aids, Rite-Aid coupons, and a four course dinner for the both of you. Please be sure to write to me at every chance you get, and be careful, as you know I am a mother and I worry about you!"

"Don't worry ma'am, I'll protect you're son." said the Buizel, with his arms crossed and a proud and confident look on his face (the type that would be perfect for a picture or fan art!)

"Oh my goodness, how are you talking!?" said the mother with shock in her voice!

"Nevermind that, it doesn't matter!"

"You're right, I'm sorry. Both of you take care, and I hope you succeed at rising to the top!"

With that, the boy and Buizel waved at the mother, and the two quickly disappeared into the distance.

Their first destination was a Gym in a town a couple miles away from his home. It would normally take a couple hours to get there, but not for the boy and Buizel as the two jogged to the next town instead. He would often do this daily, as he knew exercising and staying fit was very important to his health, much like eating right and brushing your teeth every day. The Buizle also did the same things regularly too, which only strengthened the bond between the two.

Within a short while, the two arrive at the next town and stand in front of the gym (but not before witnessing at least five legendary Poke'mon that nobody has ever laid eyes on before). It was a large building, with a rock-like design and absolutely no windows to look in... All there was was a large metal door for entry. The boy asked Buizel if he wants to stop and rest first, but he assures him he's never felt better in his life. Confident, the two enter the Gym, and they are instantly greeted by the Gym Leader.

"Oh, a new Pokemon trianer has come for my badge!"

"Who are you?" asked the boy, with a look of confidence in his face as the doors closed behind him (like magic lol).

"I am Drock, the Gym leader who uses rock-type Pokemon! Defeat me, and you'll earn your first badge! But it doens't look like that's going to happen, because you only have one Poke'mon!"

"Gasp, he's right! Buizel ol' buddy, should we leave and go find more Pokemon?"

"No way, I'm all you need!" proudly proclaimed the Buizel. "Just trust me, alright!"

"Oh my goodness, how are you talking!?" asked the Gym Leader, with a look of confusion on his face (but not his eyes, because they're always closed).

"Nevermind that, it doesn't matter! Come on, let's battle!"

"You're awfully ambitious for a Pokemon! I *LIKE* that! Alright, I'll accept your challenge! But not before I make these delicious rice cakes that are home-made by me. Want some?"

After enjoying the delicious rice cakes, the boy and the Gym Leader take their place at opposite ends of the arena, and Buizel stands near the center, waiting for Drock to bring out his first Digi'mon.

"I call Onyx! Go!" yells Drock. With a red flash of light, a giant rock snake appears on Drock's side of the arena and growls at the Buizel.

"Oh my gosh, he looks dangerous!" said the boy.

"Not to worry! Not that it matters, but rock Poke'mon are weak to water, and water is my specialty!"

"Ahh! Oh no! Darn, I forgot all about that!" said Brock, who was now sweating as if he already knew for certain defeat was in his future.

The Buizel takes a prideful stance as he shoots a powerful water blast at his opponent. The Oniks was too amazed at the Buizel's magnificence andstrength to dodge it, and it knocks him out instantly. The boy cheers for his new friend, and the Buizel turns around winks and gives him a thumbs up.

"You and your Buizell are certainly powerful indeed! I've got other Poke'mon, but there's no way they'd stand a chance against him. I sadly must admit defeat, therefore I present to you your first badge!"

"Alright! We did it!" proclaimed the boy, striking a happy pose while holding the gym badge. "And you were so great and awesome out there Buizel! How did you ever get so strong?"

"It's what happens when you exercise right and eat a nutricious breakfast every morning." said the Buizel, smiling while giving an approving nod.

"Oh my gosh, what great advice!" said Drock, with a happy smile on his face. "Wow, I will never forget this day nor the honor of meeting you two. Good luck on the rest of your journey, though I know you two will do just great!"

"Heh, thanks!" said the boy.

As the two proudly exited the Gym, they were greeted by another trainer who was about one year older than the boy.

"I saw the whole thing from out here. You and your Buizel are great! So great, that I can't really find the drive to go on with my own journey because I know I'd just end up losing against you two."

"Oh, don't say that!" said the boy, giving the trainer a hug.

"No no it's true. I've decided to give up and go back home and re-evaluate the life I wasted these past years. Here, take these, as I no longer need them."

With that, the trainer hands the boy a small box turns, around and leaves to go home. The boy opens up the box and finds the other seven badges he needs to enter that Indago Place!

"Alright" said the boy, "we have all the ones we need to enter the Indango Platoon!"

"Yes, I knew we could do it! Let's go there now!"

"Are you sure? You think we can handle it?"

"Trust me, I know we can!"

"Okay buddy, let's do it!"

Resuming their jog, the two head towards the famous city where the Inregino Bamboo is taking place.

Along the way, they are stopped by another trainer. It's Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu!

"Hey, you're a fellow Poke'mon trainer, aren't you? My name is Ash, and I plan on being the best Pokemon master there ever was!"

"Pikachu!" says Pikachu.

As Ash approaches the boy to shake his hand, the boy pulls out a knife and shanks and kills him. The two continue on, leaving Pikachu to mourn the death of his best pal. Then, all of a sudden, Godzilla's foot comes crashing down and squishes the Pikachu and his dead pal, before heading off to whatever town in Japan Godzilla plans to destroy next.

(I know you'll think that might be a bit ridiculous, but Godzilla is from Japan like Pokemon so he's obviously be a Pokemon too ;) )

After a good hour, the two arrive at the Indigo Plateau (I wasn't sure if I was right so I finally looked it up)! They stand proudly outside the gates, preparing to enter and hopefully win the whole thing (though they were pretty confident they would).

"Are you ready?" asked the boy to Buizel.

"Sure! We'll win the whole thing, I just know it!"

"Okay, let's do it!"

The two approached the registration desk, and the clerk looks them.

"Welcome, Poke'mon trainer. Are you here to enter the tournament? Please, may I have your name so I may write it on the roster?"

"I'm here to enter the tournament with my best friend Buizel! We plan to go all the way to the top and win!"

The clerk looks at Buizel, and instantly stops what he's doing. he drops his pen and stands up in awe, as if he couldn't believe his own eyes.

"WOW! Look at him! I don't believe I've ever seen such magnificence before in my life!"

"Thank you!" said the Buizel, smiling as he ate up the compliment.

"He can talk AND he's so polite! What honor to have such a legendary Pokemon in our tournament! And you..." said the clerk, as he looks back at the boy. "Yes, yes, I thought I recognized you! You're that nice kid who's always reading to those blind orphans!"

"Heh, yeah I've been known to do that from time to time. So, can we join? We have all the badges right here, that qualifies us to enter, right?"

"Of course!"

Though his hand are shaking because he's in the presence of such greatness, the clerk writes down their names and the two walk in to observe their competition.

As fireworks ignite the sky, a referee announces the beginning of the tournament. Their competition is large, but the boy and Buizel aren't nervous in the least bit. In fact, they were too busy greeting and getting to know their competition, making sure to let them know that no matter what happens, everyone here is a winner.

Round one begins and the boy and Buizel are up first. Their oponent is another young boy, who has six Poke'mon ready to battle and lead him to victory (ha!). Like last time, the boy looked slightly nervous, but Buizel assures him he willbe fine.

The battle starts and the opponent calls out a Venusaur to the field.

"Ha ha ha! Your water Poke'mon is no match for my Grass-type Poke'mon! It's his weakness!"

"Oh no!" cried out the boy. "What are you going to do, Buizel?"

"Not to worry! Though I'm sure he's an intelligent young man and he has every right to believe that, fighting against grass-type Pokemon is another specialty of mine."

"No, he has to be lying!" said their opponent, who began to look a little nervous. "Venusaur, use Vine Whip!"

Venusaur stands tall and does exactly what his master says, but Buizel activates his ability to conjure up water and flies around the arena super fast (and it looks so cool, too!). Dazzled by the brilliant display, Venusaur becomes distracted and leaves himself open to Buizel's attack! Zap, pow, right in the kisser! Venusaur goes down like a bag of potatoes, forcing the boy's opponent to call him back.

"Darn! Your Buizel really is tough! And if he was able to do that to my grass-type Pokemon, then what's he going to my other Pokemon considering four of them are fire-types!?"

"Are you forfeting the match?" asked the referee, growing impatient with his whining.

"No no absolutely not! Because I've got one Pokemon that I know will win and not lose horribly! Go... Ditto!"

At his command, a Ditto appeared on the battlefield and was instructed to use his ability to take on the form of Buizel.

"Ha ha ha! If I can't defeat your Buizel, then I'll make him fight himself!"

"Oh no!" cried the boy. "What are you going to do, Buizel?"

Having Buizel fight against himself would certainly be trouble, but despite the command that was given to it, the Ditto did absolutely nothing.

"Wha- what gives!? Ditto, take on the form of Buizel and use his own power against him!"

"He cannot!" proclaims Buizel. "There can only be one me, as I am a proud and unique Buizel! Besides, it's never a good idea to be somebody else... you should just be yourself, and be proud of who you are! Your plan never had a chance from the start."

The opponent falls to his knees and looks up at the sky. "No! Then... I ... I have lost!"

"Buizel is the winner!" the referee yells out. As he did, the audience cheers louder than anyone thought possible

The tournament continues on, as the boy and Buizel dominate their competition. Opponent after opponent and Pokemon after Pokemon fall to their strength, though after each battle they'd always admit the loss wasn't a big deal to them because it was an honor being in the presence of such passion and friendship between the boy and Buizel. Nearing the end of the day now as the sun starts to go down, the two are just one step away from winning the entire competition! And believe it or not, Buizel's not even tired. He's reared and ready to finally claim the trophy and title (though not before signing some autographs in the main lobby)... though once they do, both he and the boy plan to retire from these lengthy Pokemon adventures and live out the rest of their lives in peace together. By this point, after such trials and tribulations, they rightfully deserve it.

Their last opponent takes the stand, and he turns out to be a frightful individual indeed. A sinister and tall thirty-four year old young boy, wearing at least five capes and sporting an evil curly mustashe.

"Ha, ha, oh ho ha ha HA! This is the oh-so strong and admittedly quite awesome-looking Buizel I've heard so much about. Pity something so fine has to lose by *MY* hands!"

"Ha, we'll show you and once we do, we'll win this tournament and-"

"No no, my dear boy! There's no room for such pompous talk in a tournament as fine as this. Let us finish our bout and see which one of us greets the 'morrow not as a boy, but as a man!"

"You're weird. Buizel, I know you can do it buddy!"

As their final bout continues on, Buizel ends up defeating five of the sinister boy's Pokemon, which includes a Dragonite, Typhlosion, Grumpig, Talonflame, and Sonic the Hedgehog. Things seem completely hopeless for the sinister boy, as Buizel has yet to break a sweat.

"I'm not done yet, my boy! Though 'tis true that you have almost bested me and I am nearly out of Pokemon, I have one more ace up my sleeve that I am sure will win me this skirmish of ours. Truly and undoubtedly, you are unprepared for what I have in store for you."

"Just bring him out already..." said the referee, growing impatient yet again.

"Quite true, it is time to end this. Come forth... my Poke'mon!"

With a red flash of light, not one... but THREE Pokemon take the stage! A Charizard, Mewtwo, and a Lucario! The crowd mumbles and grumbles at the very sight of what's going on.

"Hey, ref! This ain't right!" proclaimes the boy, holding up his finger in a dynamic pose. "Breaking the rules is not cool, no matter how evil you are!"

"You couldn't be more correct!" said the referee. "Sinister boy, you are hereby disquali-"

"Tut tut, have patience my good man!" says the Sinister boy, holding a tissue over his mouth. "Though it is true you see three Poke'mon now, that won't be so in a few second! Because once I activate my face-down card "Polymerization", my three Poke'mon will become one!"

With that, a card nobody noticed before rises up from the ground and the three Pokemon merge into one!

"Meet Charitwocario! A most fiercesome beast that WILL BE THE END OF YOUR BUIZEL AND SEND BOTH HIM AND YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM!"

As the demon Poke'mon let out a growl, heavy winds and storm clouds came out of nowhere and it started to rain and thunder... and some lava filled up the arena!

"Oh no!" cried the boy. "What are you going to do, Buizel?"

"...I..." said the Buizel in a stutter.

As he said that, the crowd, the boy, and the referee leaned forward, waiting for the awesoem Buizel's reply.

"I... don't know!"

With that, the crowd let out a horrific gasp. They couldn't believe the situation the poor Buizel is now in. This could possibly mean curtains for him!

"Go!" the sinister boy yells "Use your psychic flame aura of death!"

The horrible amalgamation of Pokemon attacks his opponent with a swift and powerful attack, and the Buizel barely dodges it through an inch of his life! The Charitwocario wouldn't let up, continuing his onslaught and leaving very little room for the Buizel to attack himself.

And then... the most horrific thing hapened! One of the attacks makes contact, and Buizel falls to the ground in pain!

"NO! MY BEST FRIEND BUIZEL! THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING!"

Before the Buizel has a chance to stand up, the Charitwocario sends out another attack and it slamms into the wounded Pokemon. This in turn causes the audience to shriek in terror with each hit (a couple people even faint), as everyone was starting to believe it might be over for the poor Buizel.

"This outcome was rather obvious, I'm afraid" says the sinister boy, stroking his evil curly mustashe. "The poor whipper-snapper never stood a chance. I suppose the only right thing to do now is finish our bout!"

As the Charitwocario prepares for another attack, the Buizel uses every last bit of his stength to stand up. As he did, the crowed chants his name... and as they did, glimmers of light emerge from all their bodies and it collects into the Buizel.

"Wha- what's this!?" asks the sinister boy, confused by the turn of events.

"Everyone... everyone believes in me! I can't fail everyone now, as the fate of the world now rests in my hands!" proclaims the Buizel, as he raises his arms up and stares directly into the sky.

Everyone's collective energy envelopes the Buizel, and soon he turns golden, transforming, himself into an Omegawesome Golden Super Buizel! (I was going to transform him into a Super Saiyan, but that's so cliche' by this point... besides, nobody likes that obscure show anyway.)

"AHH! N-NO!" says the sinister boy, who accidentally tugs on his curly mustashe and rips it off, revealing a whimpy and embarrassing-small mustashe underneath it.

The Charitwocario attacks the godly Buizel, but it simply bounces off of him. The Buizel positions himself to attack, with his shiny golden body looking ever so impressive and beautiful to everyone (making a few people faint again).

"Justice shall always prevail! Evil-doer, your time is through!" yells the Buizel, as he powers up his most strongest attack.

The ground shakes as Golden Super Buizel focuses all of new-found energy into one strong attack, and sends it flying towards the horrible creature. A giant energy blast envelopes the Charitwocario (sorta like what Gohan did to Cell in that really awesome episode of Dragonball Z =D ), also whiping out nearly a quarter of the stadium (though thankfully, nobody dies because everyone inside and outside knew what was about to happen and knew to get out of the way). Once the blast of energy cleared out, the Charitwocario falls down and faints, ending the match.

"THE SUPER GOLD BUIZEL IS VICTORIOUS!" yells the referee, estatic that everyone's favorite Pokemon wins the match after all.

The audience cheers louder than anyone thought possible. The sinister boy lowers his hat (forgot to mention earlier he has one) and quickly leaves the stadium, ashamed and humiliated.

"You did it, Buizel! I knew you could!"

As the Buizel slowly turns around to give a thumbs up, his golden aura disappears and he transforms back into a regular (but still really frickin' awesome) Buizel. Sadly, the attack took too much strain on his body, and the poor Poke'mon's legs give out and he falls onto the ground.

"OH NO! BUIZEL NO!"

The audience instantly stops and remains quiet, concerned by the now rapidly-declining health of Buizel. A medical team rushes out onto the arena to help him, and Dr. Crusher takes out her tricorder to see if he can be healed. Sadly, she lowers her head and places her palm on her forehead.

"I'm... I'm sorry... there's nothing I can do."

Everyone in the audience begins to cry, including the boy, the referee, and the doctor herself. With his last ounce of strength, Buizel slowly raises his right arm into the air and gives a thumbs up. It quickly falls back down again, and Buizel takes his last breathe... and dies in front of everyone's eyes.

"No... I... I can't live without you, Buizel... I just..."

And with that, the boy loses the will to live and falls to the ground and also dies.

The next day, everyone gathers outside of the Indigo Plateau with candles, honoring the boy and the Buizel that graced their lives with their passionate friendship and strength. A couple weeks later, a statue gets made in both their honor, and it stands proudly outside of the Indigo Plateau for everone to see... so nobody forgets these two heroes... the legend of true friendship.

THE END~

Thanks for reading guys! Please rate, comment, and subscribe! If enoug people do, I'll make a sequel starring the boy and Buizel, I promise! =D


End file.
